


It Rains When You're Here

by sunshinexprincess



Series: Wound With Circumstance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kinda, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexprincess/pseuds/sunshinexprincess
Summary: In which Kylo and Rey are stuck inside, and the Force Bond doesn't seem to desire to fade.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Wound With Circumstance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606390
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	It Rains When You're Here

“Read to me.”

“What?”

He chuckled lowly, so low that she might have just been imagining it.

“Read to me.”

She was standing so close to the window of her quarters that if she had taken another step forward, her nose would have scrunched against the glass. It was pouring outside, translucent sheets of water hitting the window in what could have been ocean waves. If she had to guess what the ocean was like anyways; she’d still never seen one. 

He was lounging on her bed, one leg stretched out along the length of it and the other hanging lazily off the end, his head propped up in his hand, and smirking at her almost playfully. He looked like he owned the place.

But then, he acted as if he owned everything.

“Why?” Was all she could come up with to ask.

“Because,” he said exasperatedly, head falling out of his hand to hit the mountain of white pillows, “I’ve been here for four hours, and by the way things have been going lately I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

She blushed pink, and stared pointedly at the rain, glad that her reflection was distorted in the window due to the water pelting consistently against it. _She_ hadn’t been the one to lay her sworn enemy down to sleep on her bed so he wouldn’t be cramped and sore in the morning. Then again, she blushed deeper, he _was_ here now, laying on her bed so naturally it seemed more like it was his than her own.

_So beautiful._

_It is._

She at least had the decency to turn around this time, he thought; she was glaring over her shoulder at him when he propped his head up again to meet her burning eyes.

“Stop reading my mind,” she snapped, stalking over to a large white table set up against the far wall.

This time she knew he was laughing, and she took the anger that she so wanted to use to run him through with a lightsaber to instead rifle violently through the political speeches, battle plans, and Jedi texts layered haphazardly on the table until she uncovered a plain-looking black volume.

“In my defense, _Jedi_ ,” he smirked, “you aren’t making it very difficult to."

She glared again, settling herself into a chair by the window. “Keep up this behavior and we’ll be sitting in silence until the Bond decides we’ve had enough of each other.”

“I shall try to keep myself in check.” He raised his eyebrows in what, in anyone else, would have been amusement.

She ‘hmm’ed disbelievingly, flipping casually through the volume. “what would you like to hear?”

“Anything but romance.” She watched a genuine smile form on his lips out of the corner of her eye, shoving the warmth it lit in her chest deep into her stomach.

“Why do you like the rain so much?” He suddenly asked, propping himself up fully onto his elbow.

She shrugged uncomfortably, the hand not occupied with flipping pages fiddling with her wrap.

“You know where I lived,” she murmured, hatred underlying her tone.

_You know how awful it was._

_I do._

“I just assumed that you would be used to the heat, the dryness,” he said out loud. “The light.” The word, even in the context of weather, tasted like bile in his mouth.

“Just because I’m used to it doesn’t mean I like it. If anything climates like Jakku make me. . .” she struggled for the words. “Angry.”

He nodded musingly, lips pursed together, and he looked so normal, so _human_ in that moment, she imagined that if they weren’t on such desperately different sides of such an important war, that maybe they could have been-

Something.

“Anger,” he looked up at the ceiling. “Indeed a powerful thing.” He turned his head suddenly to gaze at her again, and his tone softened. “You have so much of it.”

She pressed with her mind into his, tangling her own already dulling red with his scarlet. Reading him.

He was letting her.

“So do you.”

The air between them went dead, the only sound in the room the thundering of the incessant rain outside.

She lifted the book, desperate to break the silence. “Did you still want me to read?”

He gestured what she assumed to be a yes with his fingers, and she opened the worn pages, clearing her throat.

“ _The air is blue and keen and cold,_

_With snow the roads and fields are white,_

_But here the forest’s clothed with light_

_And in a shining sheath enrolled.”_

She took a shaky breath.

_“Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass,_

_Seems clad miraculously with glass:_

_Above the ice-bound streamlet bends_

_Each frozen fern with crystal ends._

_For in that solemn silence is heard_

_The whisper of every sleeping thing:_

_“Look, look at me,_

_Come wake me up,”_

She felt the moment his Force signature wavered, and looked up quickly.

He was gone.

She closed the book, flinching at the way it echoed desolately in the near-empty room.

_“For here I be.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Poem originally by William Sharp, with the last stanza added on by Disney in the recent(ish) Beauty and the Beast movie. I know that this is totally inconsistent with universe and storyline, but, out of the context of Disney I think this poem just fit way too well here not to use it.  
> 2\. feedback is love! & I need both.


End file.
